This invention relates to a moisture-relieving undergarment and particularly to an undergarment worn beneath a rigid or semirigid outergarment to facilitate removal of perspiration developing beneath the outergarment.
Rigid and semirigid outergarment devices are frequently worn by individuals for various purposes. For example, various types of orthepedic devices must be worn close to the body to correct deficiencies in body growth or structure. One such device is a rigid brace with slight flexibility which is worn closely about the torso of the body to correct, for example, curvature of the spine. Other devices are worn about other defective portions of the body for similar purposes. In other endeavors of life, such as in sporting events, other rigid devices, such as shoulder pads, hip pads and the like, are worn close to the body as protective devices.
In any event, such orthepedic or protective devices encompass so closely underlying portions of the body that the body tends to perspire profusely beneath the device. The captured perspiration moisture and the surrounding rigidness of the body-encompassing device results in extreme discomfort and often in skin rash and irritation in the moistened, covered area.
Various types of undergarments have been worn beneath the devices but typically result in retention of the moisture which not only results in an uncomfortable feeling but further compounds the problems of skin irritation and rashes.